Destins entremêlés
by Hedleyen
Summary: OS : Le mariage d'Alice et de Jasper, deux témoins : Edward et Bella. Ils vont se rencontrer, s'apprécier et pourquoi pas s'aimer ? All human.


Hello ! Alors j'ai déjà parlé d'un OS sur ma fiction, donc le voici. J'aimerai vraiment avoir vos avis, j'y tiens beaucoup, donc si vous lisez, mettez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça ne prend même pas deux minutes. Félicitations à tous ceux qui ont obtenu leur bac ! Et merde à ceux qui passent en rattrapage !

Alors pour cette idée.. Eh bien, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, mais elle était là, alors.. j'ai écrit. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec les mariages princiers.. L'idée était là avant tout ça.

Cet OS est vraiment long_, _il n'y a que de l'amour dedans.. Pas de pleurs, ni de disputes. Juste un truc totalement heureux. (A part quelque chose.. Vous verrez par vous-même)

**Résumé complet :**

Pour Alice et Jasper s'est enfin le grand jour : leur mariage ! Bella est la meilleure amie de la mariée, donc elle se retrouve témoin. Edward est lui aussi témoin étant le meilleur ami du marié. Ils vont se rencontrer, s'apprécier et pourquoi pas s'aimer ?

Autre détail : Je ne suis allée qu'à un seul mariage, et ça date de plusieurs années.. J'ai tout trouvé sur un site, où tout était détaillé.. Mais si jamais quelqu'un à une remarque ou quelque chose dans ce genre, n'hésitez pas !

**Di****sclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer à par Mathis, Nathaniel, et quelques autres.

Merci à Yves (J'espère que tu te reconnais quand même..) pour ta précieuse aide sur cet OS.

Petite précision : En italique, entre guillemets, c'est les prières ou textes de l'église. Au cas où vous voudriez sauter.

On se retrouve en bas !

…...

_**Samedi 3 Août 2005**_

Point de vue d' Isabella Swan :

Je suis dans une église. Je suis en train de marcher devant près de deux cents personnes._ Alice, je vais te tuer. _Mais pourquoi je suis son témoin, moi ?Ma meilleure amie m'avait dit que 'Comme tu nous as aidé Jasper et moi pour notre couple, que tu es une des personnes qu'on côtoie le plus, qu'on aime le plus, nous trouvons ça normal que tu sois là à notre mariage et que tu sois témoin parce que justement tu es témoin de notre amour' Blablablablabla _et j'avais cédé. _

Je connais Alice Brandon depuis.. ma naissance. Nos parents ont toujours été meilleurs amis, et nous le sommes devenues naturellement depuis le début. Elle est merveilleuse, dans toute catégorie, on se confie tout, c'est pour ça qu'il y a sept mois à trois heures du matin, elle m'avait appelé m'annonçant ses fiançailles. Alice méritait un homme gentil, compréhensif, agréable, drôle, beau, intelligent, poli, galant, le prince charmant et Jasper Hale avait tout ceci, ils forment un parfait petit couple depuis sept ans, je tombe dans le romantique, mais ils sont si bien ensemble, si unis, j'aimerais juste pouvoir trouver chaussure à mon pied comme Lice et Jazz. _Et là je fais carrément pitié. Le __célibat__', c'est bien le célibat. Il te sera toujours fidèle lui._

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que moi, Bella Swan, ayant une peur des mariages à cause du divorce des parents, je me retrouve là, dans une simple robe beige avec un nœud noir autour de la taille, talons de dix centimètres beige aussi, bouquet de fleurs en main, avançant vers l'autel. Je souris en regardant Jasper qui m'avait déjà expliqué son angoisse à propos du refus éventuel de ma meilleure amie au moment de dire oui, comme si Alice qui attend ce moment depuis la Terminale, année où ils se sont mis en couple, allait dire non. Pour en revenir à Jasper, il portait un costume noir, quelque chose de tout simple, ce qui m'alerta, Alice faire simple, ça sonne terriblement faux ! A côté de lui, Edward Cullen, toujours aussi classe, cheveux en bataille, yeux verts, silhouette de mannequin, je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole, mais comme il était le témoin de Jasper, je l'avais plusieurs fois aperçu. Ma meilleure amie m'avait dit qu'il était assez réservé, charmant, poli, intelligent, elle avait d'ailleurs ajouté que malheureusement il était en couple avec Tanya Denali en me faisant un clin d'œil, elle essaye toujours de me caser avec quelqu'un, rêvant de vouloir mes yeux brillaient pour un homme, elle est complètement m'avança et me posta à gauche de l'autel, au contraire d'Edward qui était à droite, et Jasper devant lui aussi à droite. Je souffla, essayant de me rassurer, je stresse.. Si jamais je faisais une connerie, la mariée ne me le pardonnerait pas.

Je vis les demoiselles d'honneur défilées, Rosalie Hale devenu McCarty après son mariage avec Emmett McCarty, la grande sœur de Jasper, elle est magnifique, blonde, élancée, les cheveux blonds, très longs et bouclés, un corps de rêve, pas étonnant qu'elle est été mannequin, seulement après deux jumeaux, Mathis et Nathaniel qui ont huit ans, elle a tout arrêté, préférant être la directrice de l'école maternelle de Forks. Il y avait aussi, Jessica et Lauren dont j'ignorais les noms. Elles portaient toutes les mêmes tenues que moi, avec beaucoup plus d'élégance.

Après quelques minutes, Alice entra. Discrètement, je regarda Jasper pour voir sa réaction. Il resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, avant de sourire en admirant sa future femme. Je reporta mon attention sur Lice. Elle portait la robe de marié de sa mère, qui était morte, elle tenait vraiment à la mettre, elle lui allait comme un gant en tout cas. La robe était assez vieille mais gardait un certain charme, toute blanche, et.. _je suis vraiment une merde dans la mode_, Alice m'a fait une trentaine de fois sa description, j'aurais peut être du l'écouter.. En tout cas, Lice était tout simplement sublime, comme toujours, mais là.. Elle était parfaite, elle voulait vraiment l'être pour ce jour, et elle avait réussi. Elle se dirigeait vers l'autel en compagnie de son père, qui gérait mal ces émotions. Il la déposa au côté de Jasper, et partis s'asseoir au première place à droite à côté des tantes, oncles d'Alice et d'autres personnes que je n'identifia pas.

« Bonjour, bienvenu à tous, parents, amis d'Alice Brandon ainsi que de Jasper Hale pour célébrer leur mariage devant les yeux de Dieu. » Nous accueilla le prêtre

Rosalie se leva et alla jusqu'au mini bureau qui était à droite de l'autel, où était installé plusieurs livres, la Bible devait en faire partis, et un micro.

« Lecture de la première lettre de Saint Paul, apôtre, aux Corinthiens, 'un amour plus grand que l'amour' :

Frères,

Parmi les dons de Dieu,

Vous chercherez à obtenir ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

Eh bien, je vais vous indiquer une voie supérieur à toutes les autres. »

Je n'écouta plus vraiment à partir de ce moment. J'admirais attentivement les fleurs et la décoration qui était extraordinairement.. _blanche_. Finalement, je regarda le public, on était plus de deux cents, heureusement qu'Alice m'avait prévenu à l'avance.. Deux cents personne, je n'en revenais toujours pas.. **Énorme** mariage. Et on pouvait très vite deviner que l'église de Forks, qui était déjà assez grande pour cette minuscule ville, était vraiment limite pour accueillir autant de monde. Mon regard changea de direction, et dériva sur Edward. Je sais juste qu'il a le même âge qu'Alice, Jasper ou encore moi, mais qu'il n'habite pas à Forks, étant donné que je ne l'avais pas croisé avant l'emménagement des futurs mariés, Jasper l'avait rencontré à l'université de Seattle, ça remontait déjà à plusieurs années, ils avaient vite tissé un lien amical. Son visage était magnifique, ses cheveux aussi. Cependant, il dut voir que quelqu'un le regardait, puisqu'il tourna la tête et vu que je le détaillais. Je détourna le regard rapidement et rougis. _Foutu gêne._

Je pense vraiment que j'aurais dû écouter le chant et les lectures. Parce que là on en est au échange des consentements, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je vus les invités sortir leur appareil photo et caméscope, j'avais laissé le mien à père, Charlie Swan. Le prêtre se rapprocha d'Alice et de Jasper et dit :

« Alice, Jasper, vous avez écouté la parole La parole de Dieu qui a révélé aux hommes le sens du mariage. Vous allez vous engager l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce librement et sans contrainte ?

- Oui. répondirent les mariés

- Vous allez vous promettre fidélité. Est pour toute votre vie ?

- Oui, pour toute notre vie. affirmèrent Jasper et Alice

- Dans le foyer que vous allez fonder, acceptez-vous la responsabilité d'époux et de parents ?

- Oui, nous l'acceptons.

- Alice, veux-tu être ma femme ? »

J'ai déjà les larmes aux yeux.._ Foutu sensibilité._

« Oui, je veux être ta femme ! Jasper, veux-tu être mon époux ?

- Oui, je le veux. Alice, je te reçois comme épouse et je me donne à toi pour t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie.

- Jasper, je reçois comme époux et je me donne à toi pour t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Intervenu le prêtre

Alice leva son voile, et ils s'embrassèrent. Mathis et Nathaniel se déplacèrent jusqu'au-devant de l'autel sous les yeux fiers de leurs parents, apportant les alliances sur un coussin rouge en forme de cœur .

« Je te donne cette alliance, signe de notre amour et de notre fidélité. »

Jasper qui venait de parler, mis l'alliance, qui est en or jaune, au tour de l'annuaire gauche d'Alice

« Je te donne cette alliance signe de notre amour et de notre fidélité. »

Alice fit la même action que Jazz.

« Désormais vous êtes unis par Dieu et pas le sacrement du mariage. » S'exclama le prêtre

Ensuite, Jasper et Alice se mirent à lire la prière des époux.. C'était eux qui l'avaient écrite pendant les journées de préparation au mariage avec l'aide du prêtre.

_« Nous voulions tous vous remercier d'être avec nous, en ce jour si spécial d'être présent lors de notre engagement devant Dieu._

_Par sentiers différents, nous nous sommes rencontrés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, nous nous sommes unis._

_Nous savons que le quotidien nous rappellera rapidement nos limites. Mais nous remercions Dieu de nous avoir unis._

_Nous souhaitons que notre foyer soit un lieu d'accueil pour chacun et qu'il accueille les enfants qui feront toute notre joie._

_Seigneur, toi qui es amour, nous te remercions de notre amour._

_Aide nous à nous aimer chaque jour davantage à fortifier notre amour pour qu'il nous rende heureux et qu'il soit source de vie. »_

Le prêtre reprit la parole en annonçant la bénédiction nuptiale, il se remit derrière son autel et commença à lire :

_« Seigneur notre Dieu,_

_Bénis, protège et fortifie_

_L'amour de ces nouveaux époux :_

_Que leur amour soutienne leur fidélité _

_Qu'il les rende heureux_

_Et leur fasse découvrir_

_La joie du don total à celui qu'on aime_

_Que leur amour, semblable à ton amour, Seigneur,_

_Devienne une source de vie _

_Qu'il les garde attentifs aux appels de leurs frères,_

_Et que leur foyer soit ouvert aux autres._

_En s'appuyant sur leur amour,_

_Qu'ils prennent une part active à la construction d'un monde plus juste et plus fraternel,_

_et soient ainsi fidèles à leur vocation d'Hommes. »_

Quand il eut fini, il annonça l'offrande et c'est Mathis et Nathaniel qui se déplacèrent avec des corbeilles autour de la foule. Nous, le panier se déplaçait tout seul, de l'autel à l'arrière, où nous étions placés, Edward et moi, mais aussi les enfants de cœur et surtout les mariés. Alice rayonnait de bonheur, c'est le plus important. Tout ceci ne dura que dix minutes.. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis ici._ Pour Alice._

Nous nous relevâmes, et nous récitèrent la prière universelle.. _Merci les feuill__es où tout était inscris.._

_Pour Alice et Jasper :_

_Que Dieu protège leur amour et le fortifie encore _

_Qu'ils aient la joie d'avoir des enfants_

_Et puissent les élever dans le bonheur et l'unité._

_Ô Seigneur, en ce jour, écoute nos prières !_

_Pour ceux qui, après une vie de couple connaissent la solitude :_

Clin d'œil de la part de ma meilleure amie. Que toute l'église sache que je suis célibataire aussi.

_Qu'ils trouvent, après de ceux qui les entourent,_

_Soutien et réconfort._

_-Ô Seigneur, en ce jour, écoute nos prières !_

_Pour ceux qui ont aidé Alice et Jasper_

_Depuis leur enfance jusqu'à ce jour,_

Re Clin d'œil de la part de ma meilleure amie.

_Et particulièrement leurs parents :_

_Que la réussite du nouveau couple soit leur récompense._

_Ô Seigneur, en ce jour, écoute nos prières !_

_Pour tous ceux qui, croyant ou non,_

_S'efforcent de construire un monde plus juste et plus fraternel :_

_Que rien ne les décourage._

_- Ô Seigneur, en ce jour, écoute nos prières ! »_

Inutile de préciser que j'ai déjà tout oublié de ses paroles.. Nous restâmes debout pour réciter le Sanctus, ça je connaissais.

_« Saint, Saint, Saint le Seigneur, Dieu de l'univers. Le ciel et la terre sont remplis de Ta gloire._

_Hosanna au plus haut des cieux ! Béni soit celui qui vient au nom du Seigneur. Hosanna au plus haut des cieux ! »_

On enchaîna de suite avec le Notre père :

_« Notre Père qui es aux cieux,_

_Que Ton Nom soit sanctifié,_

_Que ton Règne vienne,_

_Que Ta Volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel._

_Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour_

_Et pardonnes-nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés,_

_Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation,_

_Mais délivre-nous du mal._

_Car c'est à toi qu'appartiennent le règne, la puissance et la gloire, aux siècles et siècles_

_Amen »_

Après ça, ce fut la communion. Je n'alla pas prendre l'hostie. Je n'ai pas fait ma communion de toute façon. Je regarda les personnes se déplaçaient, tout ceci, accompagnés d'une musique douce. Après que tout soit fini, nous continuâmes avec la Bénédiction Finale que le prêtre récita. Ensuite, le prêtre nous invita, Edward et moi, a signé les registres. Ceci sous les yeux des photographes. _C'est le plus beau jour d'Alice, souris Bella._

Ensuite, Jasper reprit le micro et annonça le vin d'honneur, nous sortîmes tous, sans ordre précis. A la sortie, des pétales de rose furent jetés sur les mariés. Encore des photos, toujours des photos. Étant témoin, je pris la pose.

Nous nous déplacèrent jusqu'à la villa des Brandon, où se passait le vin d'honneur. Je salua tout le monde, en restant collé à Alice. Finalement, je la laissa avec la cousine de sa mère.. _Ou quelque chose dans ce genre. _Je me dirigea vers la grande table, pris une coupe de champagne, et me retourna. Sauf que je fonça sur quelqu'un. Cette personne étant Edward, j'avais réussi à tacher sa veste. Je rougis, et ne répéta que des désolé, désolé.

« Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais si, t'as une énorme tache.. Je suis réellement désolée. Ce n'était pas fait exprès ! »

Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur une des chaises traînantes.

« Tu vois, plus de tache. Tu es Isabella, c'est ça ? On n'a pas eu tellement l'occasion de parler..

- Oui mais appelle moi Bella. Hm.. Non. Je t'ai vu à la mairie, et puis à l'annonce des fiançailles ou encore à leur emménagement. C'est tout..

- Alors comment tu connais Alice ?

- Nos parents étaient amis depuis longtemps, on se connaît depuis la naissance, on a vite tissé des liens. Et toi avec Jasper, l'université de Seattle, non ?

- Oui on était dans la même chambre. Lui en psy, moi en droit.

- Et tu es encore à la fac ?

- Oh non ! Je suis avocat maintenant, depuis quelques années. Tu es journaliste d'après ce que m'a dit Jasper ?

- Oui !»

Ensuite, je vus Mathis et Nathaniel venir à moi en courant. Je reposa ma coupe, vide, de champagne sur la table et les pris dans mes bras. Je les reposa vite à terre.

« Tati Bella ! Tati Bella ! Crièrent-ils en même temps

- Hé les anges ! Alors comme ça, on apporte les alliances ? Dis-je

- Mam' l'a pleuré !

- C'est bien du Rosalie tout ça ! »

Les Hale étaient arrivés au tout début du lycée pour Rosalie, et au milieu du collège pour Jasper, leur père étant muté à Forks. Rose s'était retrouvé dans la même classe qu'Emmett, ils avaient vite sympathisé. Jasper lui avait eu plus de mal.. A l'époque, leur déménagement l'avait vraiment bouleversé, et il était très timide. Finalement avec Alice, nous avions fait le premier pas vers lui, et quelques mois plus tard, nous étions déjà meilleurs amis. Après Lice et lui, tout comme Rose et Emmett, étaient devenus des couples. Pendant que moi, je n'avais que des relations _catastrophiques. _Finalement, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice et moi-même formions une bande inséparable. Alice était marraine de Nathaniel et moi de Mathis.

Emmett et Rosalie se rapprochèrent de nous.

« Alors Bell's, il y a mes fils qui ont une question pour toi ! Dit le premier

- Ah nan ! Pas l'histoire de la robe ! Hurla Rosalie

- T'as pas d'humour, Rosie. Répliqua son mari

- Bon alors quelle est cette question, les anges ? Rigolais-je en m'adressant aux jumeaux

- Pourquoi tata Alice elle est en blanc ?

- Ça représente le bonheur, et comme c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie, c'est normal.

- Pourquoi tonton l'est en noir alors ? »

Je me retourna très vite, à la recherche de Jasper, pour voir qu'effectivement il était en noir. Je me mis à rire. Il s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

« Peux-t-on savoir pourquoi Mademoiselle Swan rigole ?

- T'es en noir ! Annonçais-je

- J'en connais une qui a trop bu.. suspecta Jasper

- Même pas, elle a renversé sa coupe sur moi. Se plaignis Edward

- Pour ma défense, c'était pour Alice ! Répliquais je à Jasper - C'est ça, c'est ça.. Au fait, j'ai croisé Jacob ! Se réveilla le marié - JACOB ? Merde. Merde. Alice l'a invité ? La... gentille.. Dis-je en m'apercevant de la présence des jumeaux - Un ex trop collant ? Rigola Edward qui se foutait clairement de moi - J'ai croisé Tanya aussi. Intervenus Jazz - Merde. Merde. Merde. dis le témoin de Jasper - Une ex trop collante ? Demandais-je en me moquant de lui - C'est ma « copine ». Répliqua-t-il en mimant les guillemets autour du mot copine

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Edward. Mais je dois te laisser. Lui dis-je

- Moi aussi. A bientôt »

Je marcha un peu à la recherche d'Alice. _Le jardin est immense._ Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'aperçus, je m'approcha d'elle et lui dis :

« Mary Alice Brandon Hale, pourquoi l'avoir invité ? T'as deux minutes où je tire. » Lui criais je en faisant un pistolet avec mes doigts que j'appuyais sur son coup

Les personnes autour de moi soit elles rigolaient, me connaissant, soit me prenaient pour une folle. _Je suis folle &__ j'assume._

« Vous formiez un si beau couple !

- D'une c'est du passé. De deux : Notre couple était tout sauf beau.

- Mais tu l'aimes encore !

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai rompu, Lice !

- Si je te dis que moi je t'aime, ça passe ?

- Tu.. lui as dit que je l'aimais encore ?

-...

- REPONDS MOI !

- Oui.. J'ai ajouté que.. tu me parlais de lui tous les jours..

- Il a parlé à mon père ?

- Oh merde.. Je n'ai pas pensé que.. T'es dans la merde, Bell's. Je lui avais dit de se mettre au même rang que Charlie..

- Tu sais très bien que je me suis mis mon père à dos pour avoir rompu avec son beau-fils chéri !

- Je n'y ai pas pensé.. Je pensais que ça pourrait rendre jaloux Edward en même temps.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec Edward ?

- Tu es faite pour Edy. Vous iriez si bien ensemble !

- Et après c'est moi qui est tarée ?

- Jacob. 20 pas.

- Comment ?

- Oh.. T'as oublié nos jeux.. Ben Jacob est derrière toi. Mais là comme il t'a remarqué, il n'y a plus que.. 5 pas qui vous sépare. »

Je me retourna et tomba sur... Jacob.

« Merci Lice ! Je te tuerais un autre jour ! »

Je me mis à courir, lentement. _Foutu robe. _Je faillis trébucher. _Foutu maladresse. _Heureusement pour moi, j'arriva vite à la villa des Brandon, enfin c'était plutôt du Brandon... Quand je me retrouva à l'intérieur et dans l'entrée, je claqua la porte et la verrouilla. Je monta à l'étage, et m'enferma dans la chambre d'Alice. Cette chambre me faisait toujours autant flipper.. D'énormes posters de ces stars préférés campaient sur les murs.. _Je me sens obse__rver.. _M'asseyant sur le lit de ma meilleure amie, je repris ma respiration. Je suis en sécurité là.. Je me mis à rire de ma stupidité, ce n'est pas comme si Jacob était un tueur en série. J'entendis des bruits de la salle de bain, quelqu'un faisait couler de l'eau.. Alors soit je deviens complètement paranoïaque, et je dois arrêter les séries, soit il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce. Je me releva et me rapprocha de cette pièce. Mon père est flic. C'est dans le sang ces choses-là. _Ou pas. _J'ouvris la porte rapidement et tomba sur Edward qui essayait de faire partir une tache sur sa chemise.

« Champagne ?

- Champagne. Souffla-t-il

- Et qui t'a fait ça ? Qui va devenir ma nouvelle meilleure amie ?

- Tanya.

- Ah ouais non.. Je garde mon lutin..

- Pourquoi ça ? Tanya elle est... unique.

- On l'est tous. Mais venant d'un petit copain, ta description semble un peu vague, non ?

- Je la déteste. C'est une peste ! »

Il stoppa l'eau qui coulait et s'assit en face de moi contre le mur de la salle de bain. Je le rejoignis.

« Alors romps. Ce n'est pas ce que vous savez faire de mieux, vous les hommes ?

- Épargne-moi ton discours sur 'les hommes les salauds'.

- Si tu pouvais être plus aimable aussi. Je ne compte pas sortir de là avant longtemps.

- Jacob Black ?

- D'où tu connais son nom ?

- J'ai mes sources.

- Moi aussi. Tanya Denali. crachais-je

- Alice ? Demanda-t-il

- Alice. Cédais-je

- Elle s'est mis dans la tête que toi et moi nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Dit-il

- Ma meilleure amie me fait vraiment peur.

- Jasper est dans le coup aussi.

- Jazz ? Waw.. Bon revenons au sujet. Pourquoi ne romps tu pas avec cette Denali ? Demandais-je

- C'est trop personnel. répondit-il

- D'accord. J'espère que tu aimes le silence. »

Je ne dis plus rien, il va céder. _Foutu c__uriosité._

Deux minutes.

Cinq minutes.

Je m'apprêtais à me relever quand Messieurs décida enfin à parler :

« Je suis fils unique. Mes parents n'arrêtent pas de me chouchouter. En réalité, ma mère a fait une fausse couche avant moi, et une autre après. Elle a décidé après ça avec mon père, d'arrêter d'essayer de tomber enceinte, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre enfant, elle s'est dit qu'elle remplirait ce vide par des petits enfants. Je leur ai présenté Tanya il y a quelques mois. Je pensais vraiment que c'était la bonne, le grand amour. Ma mère l'a tout de suite remarqué, et ses yeux n'ont plus arrêtés de scintiller quand je passais à la maison. Elle pense à chaque fois que je vais lui annoncer 'Tu vas être mamie !'. Seulement, je me suis rendue compte que Tanya, c'était tout sauf le grand amour. Je l'ai vraiment aimé, mais maintenant il n'y a plus rien. Mais je ne peux pas l'annoncer à ma mère, elle respire le bonheur. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Maintenant, j'ignore Tanya au maximum.

-Alors tu ne vas rien dire, laisser ça comme ça ? Laisser croire tes parents que tu es heureux avec elle ?

- C'est la meilleure solution.

- Bien sûr que non ! Quand ta mère l'apprendra, parce que oui elle va l'apprendre, elle va souffrir parce qu'elle va croire qu'elle est une mauvaise mère, comme elle n'aura pas su voir que son fils était malheureux. T'es encore jeune. Tu as le même âge que Jasper, vingt-six ans, non ?

- Oui

- Et ben voilà ! Parles en à ta mère, elle comprendra.

- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.. Alors toi avec Jacob ?

- J'imagine que si je dis 'Trop personnel' ça ne va pas le faire ?

- Non. Journée confessions pour tous.

- Je suis sortis avec Jacob l'année dernière, pendant plusieurs mois. Il a commencé à me parler bébé et mariage. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais prête pour ça, que c'était beaucoup trop tôt. On s'est disputé, j'ai rompu. Mais mon père m'en a voulu, pour lui Jacob c'était le gendre idéal, le parfait gendre, il est meilleur ami avec son père en plus.. J'ai réussi à lui faire avaler la « pilule ». Malheureusement, Alice vient de s'en mêler en invitant Jacob au mariage en lui disant que je l'aimais encore et que je parle de lui tous les jours. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui. Je ne veux pas le blesser..

- T'es dans la merde.

- Ça va m'aider, merci.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre.

- Trouves ! Trouve! »

Il ne me répondit pas, alors je me tourna vers lui. Sauf que je n'arrivais plus à me détacher de ses magnifiques yeux émeraude.. Lui non plus ne bougeait pas. On se fixait. Je rapprocha mon visage du sien, lui aussi. J'étais à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Mais mon portable se mit à vibrer, et le sien aussi. Il le sortit de sa poche de pantalon, en s'éloignant, pendant que moi je me levais, me retournais et le sortais de mon soutien gorges. _Foutu Alice et son 'Y a pas de sac qui ail__le avec la robe'._ Je déverrouilla mon téléphone et lus mon message :

De : Alice

_Hey ! Vous faîtes quoi tout les deux ? On part tous à la salle pour aller manger !_

_Je m'inquiète Bell's ! Je suis désolée pour Jacob, j'irai lui parler._

_A toute !_

« C'est de qui, toi ? Me demanda Edward

- Alice, et toi ? Répliquais-je

- Jasper.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille.

- Oui. »

Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain, nous descendîmes, et nous arrivâmes rapidement dehors.

« T'as pris ta voiture, toi ?

- Non.. Je suis montée comme toi avec Alice et Jasper.

- Merde.. J'appelle Rosalie. »

Je composa son numéro et tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Je refis la même chose avec Emmett :

« Allo ?

- Emmett, tu peux venir nous chercher ?

- Allo ? Allo ? Je t'entends mal ! »

Je raccrocha directement. C'était son répondeur. _J'allais le tuer celui là aussi._

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas loin. On peut y aller à pied.

- Le jour où tu porteras des talons de dix centimètres, on en reparlera, Edy.

- Ah nan ! Pas toi ! M'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est pas loin, ça va aller ? »

Je commença à avancer rapidement. Il se rapprocha et me demanda :

« Bella ? Tu fais la tête ? Belli ? Bell's ?

- Comment tu connais mon surnom, toi ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Je suis dans la mafia, je te traque en fait. Je suis un homme, j'ai un masque. Oh eh ! Je n'ai pas vingt six ans, mais quarante-trois. Et toi ? répondis-je

- Je fais aussi partis de la mafia. J'ai trente-sept ans, et je suis une femme. Affirma Edward

- Je me disais aussi... Niveau voix c'était pas top.

- Non mais tu vas voir toi ! »

On se mit à courir, moi devant, essayant de lui échapper. Il me rattrapa au bout de quelques minutes et me questionna :

« Mais au fait, messieurs Swan, quel est votre prénom ?

- Yves et vous, madame Cullen ? Le questionnais-je

- Marianne.

- Jolie prénom pour une jolie femme.

- Vous me draguer Yves là ? »

Je rigola pleinement, on continua de marcher en silence jusqu'à arriver à la salle que les mariés avaient réservé. On passa par la porte d'entrée et Alice nous sauta dans les bras :

« Mais enfin ! Vous auriez pu nous prévenir ! On s'est inquiété, nous !

- Ils sont là ? Lui demandais-je en parlant de Tanya et de Jacob

- Je n'ai pas réussi à les faire partir.. Mais ils ne sont pas à la table d'honneur !

- Encore heureux ! On a raté quelque chose ? Demanda Edward alors qu'on s'installait à notre table

- Oui.. La danse avec mon père, qui me passe à Jasper. Et le discours de mon mari.. Je dois faire le mien dans pas longtemps. »

Nous nous asseyames, la table était en forme de U on était tous à l'extérieur, dans l'ordre de gauche à droite ça donnait : Rosalie, Emmett moi, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Jessica, Lauren.

« Alors Bell's ? T'as vu la décoration ? »

Je regarda plus attentivement les alentours, on se croyait dans le nuit. Les tables étaient toutes bleu ciel, les quelques ballons gris.

« Wow.. C'est magnifique.

- En effet. Bon je dois te laisser, discours ! » Dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains et en sautillant jusqu'à l'estrade, pas le moins stressée

A sa place, je flipperais. Mais elle non. J'écouta attentivement ce qu'elle dit :

« Quand j'ai rencontré Jasper, c'était au collège, j'ai tout de suite craqué pour sa tête d'ange. Il venait d'emménager à Forks avec ses parents, et sa sœur. Je ne remercierai jamais assez ma meilleure amie ici présente, Isabella Swan, pour m'avoir poussé à venir avec elle pour lui parler. Quelques mois plus tard, on était tous les trois inséparable. Personnellement, je voulais plus qu'une amitié avec lui, mais je me suis tut. J'ai rencontré sa sœur, Rosalie Hale, ainsi qu' Emmett McCarty, et nous sommes vites devenus inséparables, à cinq cette fois. Mais voilà, en Terminale, et après une longue discussion avec Bella et Rose, j'ai décidé de me lancer et de dire ce que je ressentais à Jasper. Je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais depuis que je le connaissais. Et vous savez ce que ce crétin m'a dit ? « Je t'aime aussi Lice, depuis le premier jour. ». Chéri, t'aurais pas pu me dire ça plutôt ? Bref, depuis ce jour, il s'en est passé des choses, je suis devenue styliste, Jazz psychologue. Il m'a demandé en mariage aussi.. Enfin ça vous vous en doutez puisque vous êtes là. Je voudrais vous remercier, d'être là et d'avoir été là, pour nous. Merci à Rosalie et Bella, mes deux sœurs qui ont toujours été là. Merci à Emmett d'être ce grand frère dont tout le monde rêve. Merci aux parents de mon amour car sans eux rien ne serait comme ça. Merci à mon père d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, sache que ta petit fille est toujours là, elle sera toujours là. Merci à ma mère d'avoir été une maman formidable, une mère parfaite, je sais que tu veilles d'en haut à ce que ma vie se déroule bien, tu me manques, je t'aime. Et enfin, merci à mon amour, Jasper, de me supporter, de m'aimer, je ne serai rien sans toi. »

Je finis en larmes tout comme Rosalie et Alice. On sauta de nos chaises et allâmes rejoindre Alice.

« On t'aime Lutin. » Souffla Rose et moi en prenant Lice dans nos bras

On se rasseya à la table, j'entama une coupe de champagne pour me donner du courage. _Foutu discours._

« On a le trac, mademoiselle Swan ?

- Oh la ferme Emmett ! D'ailleurs ton répondeur est pourris !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais.. Tu fais croire à tout le monde que tu es là alors que c'est ton répondeur !

- Ah non.. J'ai arrêté ce jeu depuis au moins.. la naissance des jumeaux Bell's.

- Mais non ! C'était exactement la même chose au lycée ! C'est moi qui t'ait appelé tout à l'heure.

- Je sais, Belly, ton nom s'affiche sur mon portable. J'entendais vraiment rien, il y avait la musique !

- Merde... Je suis complètement parano.

- Je suis heureux que tu acceptes la vérité. »

Je finis ma coupe de champagne d'une traite. J'en repris une directement dans ma main. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller. Y a plus de cent cinquante personnes.. _Heureusement que tous ceux de l'église n'étaient pas restés._ Alice se pencha vers moi et souffla :

« Si jamais tu ruines ta manucure en te rongeant les ongles, tu signes ta mort.

- T'es flippante quand tu fais ça.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Ah non, je ne crois pas...

- Si ! Tu m'as accepté comme je le suis ! T'as même signé un papier quand on avait six ans.

- On était bizarre à l'époque.. T'avais une mauvaise influence sur moi !

- ... C'est l'heure de ton discours.. » me répondit-t-elle

Je me releva, et alla voir Edward qui était lui aussi debout :

« Yves si jamais je te demande un service tu accepteras ?

- J'ai aussi quelque chose à te demander !

- Tu peux faire ton discours en premier, je t'en supplie ! Nous demandâmes en même

- J'ai demandé la première ! Criais-je

- On l'a dit en même temps, Yves. Jazz, t'as une pièce ? Demanda Edward, en s'approchant de Jasper

- Non, pourquoi tu veux une pièce ?

- Pour savoir qui de Bella ou moi va faire son discours en premier.

- Au pire pierre, feuille, ciseau ? Proposais-je

- Vous êtes de vrais gamins. Affirma Jasper

- Je t'emmerde ! Crièrent Edward et moi en même temps

- Bon j'y vais. Plus tôt ce sera, plus tôt ce sera finit. » Dis-je

Je me rapprocha de l'estrade, monta et pris le micro dans ma main droite, mon verre étant dans celle de gauche. Je souffla comme pour me donner du courage et me déstresser. Ça_ ne marche pas._

« Comme nous devez tous le savoir, je suis Bella Swan, la témoin d'Alice. Je suis vraiment très nulle pour ce genre de choses, pour les discours... Je vais essayer de faire au mieux.. Alors commençons par le début. Je connais Alice depuis toujours, ses parents et mes parents étaient meilleurs amis. On s'est connu comme ça, et depuis on ne s'est plus lâché. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur elle. Je sais aussi que son amour envers Jasper va durer, que ce n'est pas un de ses amours qui finisse en divorce au bout de quelques mois, je crois en eux, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, ils ont eu de la chance de se trouver ! Concernant la mariée : Elle peut paraître folle, bon elle l'est, je l'avoue, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point à l'intérieur de ce 1m47, il y a une personne extraordinairement magnifique. Parce que Alice Brandon ce n'est pas que l'extérieur, l'intérieur est aussi important. Alors, Anna, si jamais tu m'entends, tu peux être fière de cette femme, de ta fille tu t'es surpassée pour elle, et le résultat frise la perfection. Évidemment, les bébés ne se font pas seuls, pas comme nos parents ont essayé de nous faire croire à cinq ans, d'ailleurs Rose & Emmett désolée de briser votre explication pour les jumeaux, non il faut un papa, et je pense que Jack Brandon, le père de notre lutin, y est pour ce qu'Alice est devenue, tu as fait plus que du bon boulot dans l'éducation de ta fille, tu as réussi seul là où vous vouliez aller toi et Anna. Je lève mon verre pour Alice et Jasper que votre amour reste comme il est, parfait. »

Je leva mon vers comme les cent cinquante personnes et dis :

« A Alice et Jasper, que tout ceci reste intact pour vous, parce que tout est super ! »

Je bus une gorgée de ma coupe et descendis l'estrade, je repris le chemin de la table d'honneur, Edward m'accosta :

« Je veux encore moins y aller.

- Marianne, je te dis merde !

- Merci, Yves ! »

Il partit vers la scène pendant que moi, je me rassis :

« Je trouve ça injuste par contre : Bella a fait pleurer Alice, au cas où certaines personnes n'avaient pas remarqué, la fontaine au fond, c'est bien Alice. Bref, j'ai jamais réussi à faire pleurer Jazz moi. Au contraire d'Isabella, je ne connais pas Jasper depuis ma naissance, mais depuis l'université, on nous a mis dans la même chambre. Et je pense que je dois remercier le destin pour ça. On s'est tout de suite très bien entendu. Il m'a directement parlé d'une jeune femme nommée Alice, selon lui c'était la femme de sa vie, la mère de ces enfants.. Et finalement, je l'ai rencontré cette Alice, et j'ai rapidement remarqué qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ça crève les yeux. Ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne, étaient constamment dans leur bulle d'amour. Ils sont complémentaires. Je suis sûr, comme l'a dit Bella, que leur amour ne finira pas en divorce, je sais qu'ils vont s'aimer jusqu'au bout, j'en suis sûr, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais après tout, c'est peut-être le mystère de l'amour ? Moins on en sait, mieux c'est ? Tout mes vœux de bonheur à vous deux ! » Dit-il en levant sa coupe

Il revenu vers nous, se rassit à sa place, je me releva et alla le voir :

« Alors comment ça va, Marianne ? Lui demandais-je

- Tout roule comme sur des roulettes et toi ? Me répondit Edward

- Je pète la forme. Mais-

- C'est vrai ? Alors on va pouvoir danser! Me coupa Edward

- Y a personne sur la scène !

- Si. Nous. Dit-il en m'entraînant au cours de la piste

- Alice ! Aide-moi ! Il me kidnappe ! Criais-je à l'égard de ma meilleure amie

- Je suis désolée, je dois m'occuper de donner les entrées !

- Tu vois la marié est occupée.

- Y a des serveurs pour faire ça. Elle ment. Je vais la tuer !

- Mais avant on danse ! »

Évidemment, quand Edward avait choisis de danser, c'était le moment : 'Valses'.

« Tu sais valser, Yves ? Me questionna-t-il

- Non. Je ne valserais pas de toute façon. Me défendis-je

- Alors va pour un slow, ce n'est pas compliquer !

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on s'humilie devant tout le monde ?

- Non, je tiens juste à danser avec la plus belle femme de la soirée. Affirma Edward

- Je vais chercher Tanya ! Dis-je en partant

- Je parlais de toi, Bella. Murmura-t-il en me rattrapant

- On est vraiment obliger de danser ? Je déteste ça, puis mon père m'observe, ça me stresse ! répondis-je

- Tu crois qu'il va me tuer si je danse avec sa fille ?

- Il est flic.

- On va dehors ! » Céda-t-il en prenant ma main

Nous sortîmes, je m'asseyant sur les quelques marches qu'il y avait, il en fit de même :

« J'ai envie de faire quelque chose.. commença Edward

- Et bien fais-le ! On n'a qu'une seule vie !

- T'as raison ! »

Il se pencha vers moi, et m'embrassa. _Il __m'embrasse là ? Où c'est un de mes rêves ?_

« J'aurais pas dû.. Désolé. Murmura-t-il en s'éloignant de moi

- Recommences. » Chuchotais-je

Il ne se fit pas prier et recommença, cette fois si je répondis. _Il embrasse merveilleusement bien._

_**Dimanche 12 Octobre 2005**_

_Point de vue d'Esmée Cullen :_

« Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Edward et.. Il ne nous a même pas dit son prénom !

- C'est pour ça qu'il va nous la présenter !

- Mais si jamais elle est comme Tanya ! Je ne veux pas d'une autre belle fille comme ça !

- Elle n'est pas comme Tanya, Edward a dit qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais avec quelqu'un comme elle ! »

Je ne répondis pas, regardant la voiture de mon fils arrivé, il se gara. Je sortis dehors, lui sortit de sa voiture, se déplaça de l'autre côté de sa voiture et ouvrit la porte pour sa copine.. Je vis une belle brune, de taille moyenne et mince. Je pris Edward dans mes bras en lui demandant comment elle s'appelait, il se rapprocha d'elle et dit :

« Maman, je te présente Isabella Swan mais elle préfère Bella, Bella voici Esmée Cullen, ma mère. Et derrière, Carlisle Cullen, mon père comme tu le sais déjà.

- Enchanté. Dis la nouvelle copine de mon fils en tendant sa main

- Hé, tu es ma belle-fille maintenant. Tu fais partis de la famille ! » répliquais-je en la prenant dans mes bras comme je venais de le faire avec mon fils

_**Jeudi 15 Avril 2007**_

_Point de vue d'Edward Cullen :_

J'alla chercher le courir, et remonta dans notre appartement. _Bella et moi venions __déménager__ ensemble._ Je posa tout sur la table et ouvris ce qui m'avait intrigué. _Une invitation à un mariage.._

_**Tanya Denali et Jacob Black sont heureux de vous annoncer**_

_**que leur mariage se déroulera le 26 Juillet à 15 heures 30,**_

_**à la mairie de Forks,**_

_**vous êtes conviés au vin d'honneur ainsi qu'à la soirée dansante.**_

_**En espérant que vous serez présent.**_

_**T & J**_

Je cria pour alerter Bella :

« Edward, ça ne va pas ? Dit-elle en arrivant

- Chérie, tu ne devineras jamais qui va se marier !

- Mon père et Sue ? Demanda-t-elle étonné

- Tanya et Jacob !

- On n'ira pas à leur mariage, c'est hors de question. » Dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes

_**Mardi 8 Décembre 2008**_

_Point de vue d'Isabella Swan :_

« Déstresse mon cœur, ma mère sera plus qu'heureuse.

-Je sais.. J'ai juste peur de la réaction de toute la bande.. Il y aura tout le monde.

-Ils vont bien le prendre. » Répondit Edward en serrant ma main dans la sienne

Je venais de vomir, _encore. _Je suis enceinte de trois mois et demi, et dans quatre jours nous allions l'annoncer à tout le monde.

_**Samedi 12 Décembre 2008**_

_Ting. __Ting._

« EDWARD ! Vas ouvrir, ça frappe! » Criais-je

_Foutu robe. _Je rentre plus dedans. C'est pas possible. Je vais finir en baleine si ça continu.. Ça fait que trois mois et demi, bientôt je passerais plus entre les portes. Je fondis en larmes à ces mots.. _Foutu hormones._

« Bella ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je peux entrer ? » Demanda Edward qui frappait à la porte de notre chambre

J'alla ouvrir la porte pour qu'il puisse entrer..

« Tu m'aimeras toujours même si je deviens une baleine, tu promets ? Lui demandais-je

- Bell's, tu sais que je t'aime comme tu es, que je t'aimerai toujours comme tu es. Et puis tu ne vas pas devenir une baleine.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je rentre plus dans cette robe..

- T'es enceinte mon cœur. C'est normal que tu grossisses, tu portes notre enfant là. Me rassura-t-il en touchant mon ventre

-Je vais mettre un pantalon, si je rentre encore dedans.

- On ira t'acheter des vêtements pour femmes enceintes après-demain. Maintenant, habilles toi, je tiens plus ! Ils t'attendent tous ! Et je veux pouvoir leur crier que je vais être papa ! »

Il partit, je m'habilla rapidement et simplement. 'Ils t'attendent tous_' Histoire de me foutre encore plus de stresse. _Je sortis de notre chambre et alla dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient tous dans notre appartement.. **Tous. **Même ma mère. Les larmes recoulèrent d'elles même. _Je ne sais pas gérer mes émotions. _Je dis bonjour à tout le monde en les serrant dans mes bras. _Je deviens comme ma __belle-mère__. _Je les fis s'asseoir :

« Bon.. Merci à tous d'être là, Edward et moi avons quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer.

-Il a enfin fait sa demande ! Cria Alice qui réveilla sa fille, Cynthia* âgée de moins d'un an qui dormait dans les bras de Jazz

-Non, ce crétin n'a toujours pas fait sa demande. Dis-je en fusillant du regard Edward

-Vous ne vous séparez pas quand même ? » Demanda Rosalie qui pouvait accoucher n'importe quand

_A croire qu'il fallait toujours qu'une d'entre nous soit enceinte._

« Bien sûr que non ! répondis-je

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un de vous deux s'est fait viré ?

- Vous êtes vraiment nuls. Non, aucun de nous deux ne s'est fait viré. Maintenant, laissez nous parler. Répliquais-je à Alice

- Je vais être papa ! Hurla Edward

- QUOI ? Cria-t-on tous à l'exception de mon copain

- Hm.. Bella t'es pas au courant ? Demanda Emmett

- Mais tu ne devais pas l'annoncer comme ça ! Criais-je à Edward

- Je vais être grand-mère. Souffla Esmée qui pleurait, vite suivis par Renée

-T'es enceinte de combien ? C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Vous le savez ou pas ? Vous voulez garder la surprise ? Non parce que c'est nul les surprises pour les vêtements, il faut choisir la couleur tu vois, et prendre du rose alors que c'est un garçon ce ne serait pas.. à la mode. Bon il y a toujours des couleurs mixtes, le bleu.. Ça passe partout le bleu, pas vrai ? En parlant de trucs mixtes, les prénoms ? Vous avez des idées ? Bella, Edward, vous me répondez ou pas ? T'as envie de vomir, Bell's ? Ça va bientôt passer, enfin c'est ce que me répéter ce connard de médecin, il n'avait même pas compris que j'étais enceinte.. J'ai changé, il est bien le tien ? Et ton gynécologue ? Avec Rosalie, on va au même, il est super ! En plus, il est à Forks ! Je sais ce que tu te dis, un gynéco' à Forks ? On croit rêver, et bien non ! lâcha Alice sans s'arrêter

- Fait la taire, j'en peux plus. Suppliais-je à Edward

- Mais je te dis pas que ce n'est pas beau, chacun ses goûts après tout ! Donc pour le shopping, lundi ça te va ? Continua ma meilleure amie

- Lice, respires. On va répondre à tes questions. Intervenus Edward

- J'en suis à bientôt quatre mois. Pour les prénoms, on en parle mais on est loin d'avoir choisis. On ne sait pas le sexe du bébé. Je vais au même gynéco que vous deux. Pour les couleurs, on verra ça quand on saura pour le sexe du bébé.

- Félicitations ! » Hurlèrent tous en même temps

**Dimanche 3 Juillet 2011**

_Point de vue de Rosalie McCarty :_

« Mam' ! Y a qui qui vient ? Me questionna Mathis

- Toute la famille ! répondis-je

- Hé Nat' t'as entendu, y aura toute la famille ! Y aura tout les cousins alors !

- Je vous préviens les garçons, Bella vient tout juste d'accoucher de Mary ! Elle vient quand même, avec le bébé aussi. Mais elle va repartir assez rapidement ! dis-je

- Elle a cas dormir ici ! On pourra voir plus longtemps Mary ! Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé avec Nessie ! Proposa Nathaniel

- Vous l'avez vu au trois ans de Cynthia, y a une semaine !

- Ça fait trop longtemps ! »

Je les regarda toute attendris devant le spectacle qu'ils m'offraient. Ils fêtaient aujourd'hui leur quatorze ans. Toute la famille était invitée. Pour dire vrai, on se retrouvait tout les week-ends.. Quand c'était pas les anniversaires, c'était les baptêmes, des fois des mariages etc. On était toujours très soudé. J'appela Bella, pour savoir si elle était d'accord :

« Allo ?

-Bell's ? demandais-je

- C'est Edward. Ma femme est occupée à changer Mary ! Dit-il

- Et tu ne fais jamais ça, Edy ? Rigolais-je

- Renesmée avait besoin de moi pour ses cours ! Mentit-il

- Dois-je te rappeler que d'une, elle n'entre qu'en Septembre en maternelle, et que deux, tout le monde est en vacances ?

- Merde.. Pour ma défense, Bella y va directement !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Bon, je sais qu'il est déjà assez tard, que c'est un changement de dernière minute, mais les jumeaux voudriez que vous dormiez à la maison ce soir, ils n'ont pas encore vu Mary, et leur cousine leur manque. Proposais-je

- Y a aucun problème. Demandes à Jazz et Lice. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a dormit sous le même toit !

- On a fait ça y a un mois.. T'es pire que mes fils toi !

- Au fait Alicia va bien ? Ma femme m'a dit qu'elle était malade hier. Me demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet

- Elle ne voulait pas aller à la crèche, elle m'a fait tout un cirque.. Mais bon, quand je lui ai rappelais qu'elle n'irait plus puisque j'étais en vacances, et que je les gardais elle s'est mise à pleurer et à s'excuser..

- C'est bien ma nièce. Et c'est bien la fille d'Emmett. Rigola-t-il

- Attends parce que c'est toi qui lui appris à faire ça ? Demandais-je

- Je dois te laisser, il faut qu'on emmène tout un tas de choses pour qu'on dorme chez vous ! Appelle Lice ! A toute ! » Fini-t-il

Arg. Après qu'il est raccroché, je téléphona directement chez Alice.

« Alaloa

- Cynthia ? Ma puce c'est Tata Rosalie, tu peux me passer maman ? Demandais-je

- ...

- Cynthia ?

- Hey ! C'est Alice, désolée, mon ange a répondu avant moi ! Bon c'est pourquoi ? Je viens tout juste d'acheter le cadeau ! Il faut changer ? Alicia ne va pas bien ? Il y a un problème ? Tu veux-

- Alice ! Laisse-moi répondre ! Ma fille va parfaitement bien, c'était pour te demander si vous pouviez dormir à la maison, avec Mary ce serait plus simple.. Coupais-je Alice

- Ça marche ! On sera là dans une heure ! Me répondit-elle

- D'accord, je dois te laisser, on a encore beaucoup de choses à organiser, à toute ! »

Je raccrocha et me tourna vers mes trois enfants qui étaient sur le grand canapé :

« Ils dorment tous à la maison.

- Yeah ! Faut prévenir pa' !

- Papa est au travail, il arrive dans dix minutes. » Dis-je

Je me releva et me remis à cuisiner en disant à mes anges de faire ce qu'ils voulaient mais d'être prêts dans une heure. Je dois préparer à manger pour onze.. _Mary ne mangera pas la même chose que nous, ça c'est __sûr__. _Finalement, je me décida pour une salade composé et de la viande, ainsi que deux gâteaux, un au chocolat et un autre aux pommes. Quand j'eus finis tout ça, je rangea un peu la maison et alla me préparer, je redescendis en bas, j'embrassa mon mari qui venait de rentrer de son restaurant et rapidement la maison se remplit de toute notre bande. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et on passa sur la terrasse là où était la grande table. Je les servis en boisson et alla observer Mary. Elle dormait dans sa poussette, je demanda à Bella si sa fille ne serait pas mieux dans leur chambre, elle acquiesça et on alla l'installer. On gagne tous très bien notre vie, alors chacun couples ont deux chambres de plus pour les autres couples ou mêmes les enfants.. On a vraiment beaucoup de chance et on en a conscience.

Trois heures plus tard, nous étions tous à la fin du dessert, alors mes deux fils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Des jeux, des jeux, des jeux, des jeux, et deux nouveaux ordinateurs ainsi que des vêtements.

« Alors les gars, ça vous plaît ? Leur demanda Edward

-.. Ouais.. répondirent mes deux fils

- Vous n'êtes pas très enthousiastes.. Pourtant, vous aviez demandé que ça.. Non ? Les questionna Jasper

- Oui.. Mais on voudrait avoir.. Commença Mathis

- Oui ? Les incitais-je

- Un cousin. Mais comme Alice et Bella ne sont pas enceintes, on va devoir attendre longtemps.. Murmura Nathaniel

- Hé les Anges, je viens tout juste d'avoir un enfant, on comprends que vous auriez préféré un garçon mais ainsi est la vie. Et puis de toute façon, Edward et moi, on veut une grande grande famille ! Intervenus Bella

- En fait, Alice et moi on doit vous dire quelque chose.. Dit Jasper

- T'es enceinte ? Se pressa de demander mes enfants

- Pas tout à fait.. On va adopter un enfant.

- Comment ça ? Mais.. Vous y pensez depuis quand ? Les interrogea mon mari

- Depuis quelques semaines, ça devient de plus en plus sérieux.. On en a vraiment envie tout les deux, adopter un enfant, s'en occuper comme si c'était le sien.. J'ai vraiment envie d'un autre enfant, mais les neuf mois, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal et je ne veux pas recommencer pour l'instant.

- Vous pourriez l'avoir plutôt que prévu votre cousin. » Chuchotais-je aux oreilles de mes fils

Je sourira, Alice m'avait déjà fait part de son envie d'adopter il y a plusieurs années, elle prenait ça vraiment au sérieux. J'alla me loger dans les bras de mon mari et lui murmura :

« J'ai envie d'un autre enfant maintenant..

- Jamais trois sans quatre. répondit-il

-Emmett, c'est jamais deux sans trois..

- Ah ben c'est con, on n'aura pas d'autre enfant alors ! rigola-t-il

-T'es pas drôle, regardes les, regardes nos enfants ! Rien que de voir Mary ça m'a refait penser aux jumeaux ou à Alicia ! Lui dis-je

- On aura un quatrième, j'en ai envie aussi.. Mais ne pressons pas tout, attendons un peu et si jamais on en a encore envie et que la situation est la même dans quelques semaines, on en reparlera. » me rassura-t-il

Je pense que bientôt je voyagerais à nouveau dans le monde des biberons et des couches. _Ça__ me plaît bien comme idée._

…_..._

Cynthia* = Dans les livres, Alice découvre qu'elle avait une petite sœur, Cynthia, et une nièce toujours vivante. Ce prénom m'a directement plut, donc voilà.

Honnêtement, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cet OS, en même temps pourquoi je l'aurais écris sinon ? Bref, j'aurais pu vous mettre tout pleins d'autres passages, la naissance certains enfants, des anniversaires, les promotions, l'annonce des grossesses, la demande en mariage, les disputes, les baptêmes ou d'autres points de vus... Mais je me suis stoppée là (Je l'avoue, j'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter..), je pense que ça fait déjà beaucoup..

Donnez-moi vos avis (critiques constructives et tout.. ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer). Je répondrais à toutes les inscrites. Pour les anonymes, je ne pourrais pas, à moins que vous suiviez ma fiction.


End file.
